


【南北车】拆家

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 2





	【南北车】拆家

性冷淡依×欲求不满绫 绫攻(人兽)   
————分割线————  
“我回来了。”推开家门，洛天依就看见了前来迎接的乐正绫。  
“耳朵和尾巴已经冒出来啦。”伸手摸了摸比自己高的人的狼耳朵。  
“明天就要月圆了嘛。”乐正绫抖了抖耳朵拉着洛天依倒在沙发上。  
“放开我，还没吃饭。”洛天依并不指望今天乐正绫能做好饭。  
“我也没吃饭，所以不急嘛。”乐正绫紧紧环着洛天依的腰，不老实地用鼻子去蹭她的耳垂。  
“我工作了一天，所以，没门！”知道乐正绫想做什么，所以洛天依用力扯开了她的双手打算起身离开。  
“明天月圆，你今天不帮我消耗掉体力，明天恢复原型后我可控制不住自己，到时候请装修公司的钱就不少吧。”乐正绫也不阻拦，盘腿坐在沙发上，坏笑时露出了两颗尖牙。  
洛天依一听乐正绫这话就回想起了前两年，月圆之夜自己一晚上都被拆家的声音吵得不得安生，更别提之后的修理费了，虽然这家伙的哥哥全权负责了。  
“你今天白天应该还没露出耳朵吧，你干嘛不自己出去跑跑。”洛天依表示坚决反对。  
那一年以后，每到月圆前两天，洛天依就会带着乐正绫出去绕着公园跑，这样到了月圆才能安稳睡觉，至于乐正绫想做的事，不陪她做一晚上她到那天照样拆给你看，不要问洛天依是怎么知道的。  
“外面太阳大，还没有你陪，自己跑多没意思。”乐正绫今天说什么也要把洛天依弄上床。  
“不做。”洛天依表示抗拒。  
“那我拆家。”乐正绫表示反正到那天我控制不了自己。  
“你哥会负责修理费。”继续反抗。  
“我可以让他不给。”他是我哥。  
“……”很好，乐正绫已经看见了洛天依妥协前的标准动作——咬牙深吸一口气，然后认命般地松开拳头。  
“就一次，你不用上班我用。”洛天依看到了乐正绫勾起的坏笑，我是不是又跳坑里了？  
“遵命。”乐正绫伸手将洛天依捞了回来，两人再次倒在沙发上。  
“唔……”乐正绫的吻落了下来，干燥的唇划得洛天依生疼。  
“你……”指责的话被闯入的舌头捣碎，不情愿地回应着乐正绫，却被对方按住后脑，强迫着认真起来。  
“嗯……”洛天依感觉到脸上越来越热，互相拉扯的舌头不时碰到乐正绫尖锐的牙齿，无法吞咽的津液从嘴角流下，腿间有毛茸茸的东西来回扫荡，不用看也知道是身上人的尾巴。  
“唔……”洛天依的肺活量从来没有赢过乐正绫，拽了拽她的衣服才得以让氧气进入肺部。  
“你……又不喝水。”得到时间休息的洛天依第一句话就是数落乐正绫的。  
“现在不好了吗。”落在颈侧的吻没有带来先前的刺痛感，身上的短袖被乐正绫扯得皱巴巴的，洛天依本想起身脱掉却被一把按在沙发上动弹不得。  
“你……”再次看向乐正绫的眼睛，里面的理智正在被野性磨灭，扯着自己衣服的手稍稍用力耳边就传来了布料撕裂的声音，来不及说完剩下的话，双唇再次被捉住，明显不同于之前的温柔，唇瓣被尖牙刺破，血腥味在两人的唇间扩散。  
“天依身上的味道，真的很好闻啊。”放开被蹂躏得红肿的唇瓣，乐正绫转头埋在洛天依颈间深吸一口气，带着血腥味的话语传入耳朵。  
洛天依伸出舌头舔了舔唇瓣，嘴里的铁锈味更加浓郁，知道乐正绫并不会做出什么伤害自己的事情，伸手环住身上的人，右手就像在安抚小孩一样摸了摸乐正绫的耳朵。  
乐正绫就像不满自己被当做小孩一样，张口咬在洛天依雪白的脖颈上，却在听见身下人倒抽一口冷气的时候被吓到一般缩了回去。  
“记得赔我衣服。”洛天依揉乱了乐正绫的头发，屈起膝盖蹭了蹭她的小腹。  
“我哥有钱。”乐正绫撇了撇嘴，将已经被撕成布条的衣服扯开，前扣式的胸衣在她看来等于不存在，握住小小的白兔，掌心感觉到了硬挺的红缨，俯身堵住洛天依的嘴，带着歉意用舌尖碰了碰自己造成的伤口。  
“嗯~”软软的气音代表洛天依接受了乐正绫的道歉，放在乐正绫脑袋上的手像是玩上瘾了一般揉着她立起来的耳朵。  
“再玩我耳朵就吃了你！”乐正绫缩了缩脖子，装作很凶的露出尖牙，似乎是不满洛天依眼里的笑意，低头含住了另一边红缨，舌面碾过乳首，耳朵一痛，是突如其来的刺激让洛天依下意识抓紧了手里的东西。  
乐正绫埋头在洛天依身上留下大大小小的印记，左手向下扯掉了裤子和底裤，没有进一步动作，仅仅是在小腹附近转悠。  
“唔嗯！”腿间贴上了毛茸茸的东西，在乐正绫的恶意上贴着闭合的花瓣来回游荡。  
“唔~”敏感的部位哪里经得起这样的挑逗，细小的绒毛一次次蹭过花缝，几下过后就被溢出的爱液打湿，大腿内侧被波及，酥麻的快感过电一般顺着脊髓传入大脑。  
“想继续就求饶。”乐正绫已经很不满洛天依在办事的时候咬着唇死活不发出声音，每次就像自己用了强一样，反正今晚只能做一次，那就把时间拖长。  
“嗯……”洛天依睁开眼睛被生理盐水打湿的绿宝石对上了乐正绫赤红色的双眼，红肿的下唇被洛天依咬在嘴里，环在乐正绫背后的手死死抓着她的衣服，下身的尾巴尽责地制造快感来磨灭洛天依的骄傲。  
乐正绫勾起嘴角，尾巴突然后退，只在大腿处荡来荡去，小腹上的手掌消失，没过一会就出现在了被爱液打湿的花瓣旁，指尖挤进了花缝，小小的花核无处可藏便落入了狼爪。  
“嗯啊~你……哈…”一下子没控制住呻吟的流出，被双指揉捏逗弄的花核很快就屈服在了快感下充血挺立起来。  
“还不说？”乐正绫的耳语挠着洛天依的心，大脑里一团乱，空虚感叫嚣着让其去取悦身上的人，骄傲却又卡住了她的喉咙，小穴里的爱液涌出打湿了乐正绫的手掌和沙发。  
“求……唔~”仅仅说出一个字，喉咙里就再发不出声音。  
指尖下移在洞口试探，安抚花核的任务交给了拇指，手指一次次探入，感觉到来自洛天依身体的邀请时却抽身离开，偶尔的停留却又不肯深入。  
“说出来。”以往乐正绫到这时候已经心软了，但这次就像是认定要让洛天依说出那令她感到羞耻的话语。  
“求……乐正……绫…求你……进…进来……”艰难地吐出一句话，每一个字都想是从嗓子里挤出来一样，在快感和羞耻的双重折磨下，晶莹的泪水从眼角留下。  
“乖，不哭。”谁知道乐正绫看到洛天依这样子有多心疼，俯身吻去她眼角的泪水，手腕一用力将停留在洞口的手指送入了深处。  
“唔嗯~绫……哈…绫……”颤抖地声音呼喊着自己的名字，空虚得到满足而弓起的腰背使洛天依和自己的身体紧紧贴合在一起，脑子里同样有一股情绪在冲撞着理智，眼前闪着泪花，衣衫不整的洛天依，好想占有她，欺负她，看她向自己求饶，在自己身下哭出来的样子……  
“绫……疼……轻…轻点……呜…”耳边传来的带着哭腔的声音将乐正绫拉了回来。  
洛天依不知道为什么乐正绫的动作突然就暴躁起来，不由分说就加入了两根手指，狭窄的小穴被撑了开来，快要撕裂的痛感激得洛天依咬住了乐正绫肩膀处的衣服，次次撞入最深处又旋转着抽出，比以往粗暴的抽送让穴口的嫩肉带上了血色，洛天依看不见乐正绫的眼睛，不能知道她的内心。  
“我……”回过神的乐正绫就感觉三指被死死箍住，耳边传来牙齿碰撞的声音，不知道怎么安抚洛天依，只是用尾巴轻轻抚着她的腿侧。  
“哈……绫……”半眯着眼睛的洛天依彻底放松了身体倒在沙发上，下身的异物抽出，看见乐正绫的耳朵贴了下来。  
“我……对不起。”乐正绫耷拉着耳朵，扯过一旁的毯子盖在洛天依身上，起身坐在了地上。  
“没事啦。”伸手揉了揉乐正绫的脑袋。  
“但是……那个想法，真的会伤到天依。”乐正绫趴在沙发上将脸埋进臂弯里。  
“说了没事，我知道你不会的。”洛天依坐起身，捧起乐正绫的脸，吻了吻她的额头。  
“就算有一天你彻底变回狼，也不会伤害我的。”洛天依笑了笑伸手环住了乐正绫的脖子。  
“嗯。”伸手抱起洛天依，慢慢走回房间。  
结果，精力没发泄完的乐正绫依旧在月圆之夜拆了家。


End file.
